Antarctica
|common_name = Antarctica |status = |image_flag = Flag_Of_Antarctica.svg |alt_flag = |flag_border = |flag_footnote = |image_flag2 = |alt_flag2 = |flag2_border = |image_coat = Coat_of_Arms_of_Antarctica.png |alt_coat = |symbol_type = |symbol_footnote = |national_motto = |englishmotto = Blood and Bone (Ohaxa: Sapa e Xapus) |national_anthem = |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Antarctica_(orthographic_projection).svg |loctext = |alt_map = |map_caption = The Federal Republic of Antarctica highlighted in dark green. |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Panaxa |capital2 = |coordinates = |largest_city = Capital |largest_settlement_type = |largest_settlement = |official_languages = English, Ohaxa |national_languages = |regional_languages = |languages_type = |languages = |languages_sub = |languages2_type = |languages2 = |languages2_sub = |ethnic_groups = 93% Antarctic Indigenous (61% Malimasapeka, 30% Malimasayaleku, 9% Malimasaaiya), 6,91% White (American, European etc.), 0,09% Research facility workers. |ethnic_groups_year = 2013 |nationalities = |religion = Aninism |demonym = Antarctican |government_type = Federal Republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Ehaxe Techewaym |leader_title2 = Vice-President |leader_name2 = Imox Apoxe |leader_title14 = |leader_name14 = |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = Akar e Tan (eng: House of the Land) |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = Rebellion against foreign explorers |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Week of Hell |established_date1 = February 7th, 1917 |established_event2 = Antarctics Research and Governance Agreement |established_date2 = 1918 October-December |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |area_rank = 2nd |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = 13,750,000 |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = Not including external joint-controlled territories |percent_water = |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 13,322,830 |population_estimate_rank = 75th |population_estimate_year = 2016 |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = 0,92 |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = 241st |nummembers = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = 156th |GDP_nominal_year = 2016 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = 140000 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 23.2 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = 1st |Gini_year = 2010 |HDI_year = 2010 |HDI = 0.797 |HDI_change = increase |HDI_rank = 52nd |HDI_ref = |currency = Polar Dollar (AQD) Also known as "Southern Dollar" |currency_code = AQD |time_zone = (AQ 1) UTC+00:00, (AQ 2) UTC+03:00, (AQ 3) UTC+05:00, (AQ 4) UTC+06:00, (AQ 5) UTC+07:00, (AQ 6) UTC+08:00, (AQ 7) UTC+10:00, (AQ 8) UTC+12:00, (AQ 9) UTC+13:00,(AQ 10) UTC−06:00, (AQ 11) UTC−04:00, (AQ 12) UTC−03:00, +Local Time Zones |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |drives_on = right |cctld = .aq |iso3166code = AQ |calling_code = +28 |patron_saint = |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} The Federal Republic of Antarctica (FRA), or commonly known as just Antarctica is a consisting of 5 states and 5 joint-controlled islands. At 14,000,000 km2 Antarctica is the second largest nation by area, however, with a population of only around 13 million citziens, it is the 75th largest country by population amassing a denisty of 0,92 people per square kilometer. The capital and largest city is Panaxa (Ox: ), with 4 million residents. Antarctica is the Earth's southernmost country, and is surrounded by the . In 1000 BC several hundereds of migrated to the where they settled close to the Tour Bank. The Yaghan created the first Antarctic settlement, Panaxa meaning snow. In 800 BC three different tribal groups emerged, Malimasayaleku which stayed relatively close to Panaxa, the Malimasapeka tribe which eventually spilled into even smaller tribes around the entire Antarctic coastline, and the Malimasaaiya tribe which wandered inland into the Transarctic Mountains and eventually adapted to a nomad lifestyle. The Malimasaaiya eventually settled in what is now Tular, in the Tularpanax valley. The Search for Terra Australis Incognita was the driving force which lead the Sierran Captain John Davis to set foot on the 7th of February 1821. According to many historians, calming the land was inevitable. As many "Explorers" traveled to Antarctica the Malimasapeka tribes offered helping the explorers with navigation, using local knowledge of the land, in return for weapons, ammunition, and eventually, sovereignty. On February the 7th 1917, all of the antarctic tribes organized and retaliated against the explorers and famously broke all flags of foreign nations poles in half, then ripped flags. Several shootings occurred, Lewis 1st condemned the acts of militia as unnecessary. The uprising however, was necessary for creating the Antarctic's Research and Governance Agreement. In return for the antarctic tribes complete self-governance foreign nations could to a certain extent set up research bases wherever they felt necessary. In 1919, on January the 1st, the Federal Republic of Antarctica was Founded. The Federal Republic of Antarctica joined the League of Nations in 1920, the same year the LN was founded. History The History of Antartica predates to around 1000 BC when several hundreds of Yaghan people migrated to the Antarctic Peninsula where they settled, near the coast in the hunt for fish. The certain reasons for the migration are unknown, however it is believed to be the threat from tribes further up north in Patagonia. This tribe settled on the Tour Bank, where they established a small community presumably around 980-900 BC. This small community would later become Panaxa, a name which was first recorded in 650 BC. In 800 BC, three tribal groups began to form and take shape, the Malimasayaleku which stayed relatively close to Panaxa, the Malimasapeka tribe which eventually spilled into even smaller tribes around the entire Antarctic coastline, and the Malimasaaiya tribe which wandered inland into the Transantarctic Mountains and eventually adapted to a nomad lifestyle. The Malimasaaiya eventually settled in what is now Tular, in the Tularpanax valley. Due to the harsh weather conditions in the Tularpanax valley, the Malimasaaiya developed bird hunting skills, however actual hunting had most likely rarely occurred, since most birds were blown around the plateau, completely dead. Other foods include small plant dishes and fungus soup. In 700 BC the first distinct Antarctic language and writing system appeared, Ohaxa. The first ever record was as follows: “There are many penguins on the coast of Panaxa”. The number of records has fluctuated over time, in 700-600 BC there were few records, and contained very little information, such as: “Teche owed Haxa 5 fish is to pay back in 3 days”. The Ohaxa language did not reach the Malimasaaiya tribe until around 200 BC, because of the distance from other tribes. The Ohaxa language did not develop into different languages, although dialects, however the language did change over time and some words were spelled differently relative to their respective location such as: Fish Malimasayaleku Ohaxa: Apoux Malimasapeka Ohaxa: Apouxe Malimasaaiya Ohaxa: Ahouxe Exploration and Colonization Explorers first reached Antarctica on the 7th of February 1821. As many explorers followed thereafter, ranging from ethnicity,the explorers met the Malimsayaleku and Malimasapeka tribes quickly. The tribes familiarized themselves with the explorers and offered help from their geographical knowledge in return for weapons and ammunition. For a century the explorers claimed the land for their respective countries. Week of Hell Starting on the 7th of February the native tribes united, organizied and carried out several mass-shootings targeted at the explorers and their bases occurred for seven days. Flagpoles were broken, flags burnt, and a new flag was hoisted, the Antarctic Flag. Geography, climate, and environment Flora and fauna Demographics Population Language Religion Government and politics Law States Foreign relations Military Crime and law enforcement Economy Infrastructure Transportation Energy Science and Technology Education Higher learning Health Culture Mass media Television and radio Cinema Music and dance Cuisine and dining Sports Public holidays and celebrations